bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Audio Diaries
Audio Diaries are the main narrative device of the BioShock series. They were recorded by the citizens of Rapture, either as notes for themselves or as messages for other residents. When the player picks up an Audio Diary, he or she can usually choose to play its message, however, a handful of plot-crucial diaries throughout the games play automatically as soon as they are picked up. In total, there are 122 obtainable Audio Diaries in BioShock. Finding all of them in a single playthrough (with the exception of the ones removed from the game) will unlock the [[BioShock Xbox 360 Achievements|'Historian' achievement]]/trophy. Welcome to Rapture This area is not accessible after being completed. The Audio Diaries must be obtained as soon as they are available to attain the Historian achievement/trophy. #Diane McClintock - New Year's Eve Alone - On the table in the flooded area of the Kashmir Restaurant. #Steve Barker - Hole in Bathroom Wall - On the far wall in the bathroom of the Kashmir. Medical Pavilion #Diane McClintock - Released Today - Medical Pavilion foyer, on the reception desk. #J.S. Steinman - Adam's Changes - Emergency Access, on the desk. #J.S. Steinman - Higher Standards - Medical Pavilion, near the entrance (to Surgery) on the wall. #Andrew Ryan - Parasite Expectations - Medical Pavilion, on the counter of the Enwell Life and Health Group. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Love For Science - Medical Pavilion, near Health Station. #J.S. Steinman - Limits of Imagination - Medical Pavilion, left of the Twilight Fields Funeral Homes entrance. #Andrew Ryan - Vandalism - A flooded alcove with vending machines. #J.S. Steinman - Surgery's Picasso - Eternal Flame, entrance near memorial. #Bill McDonagh - Freezing Pipes - Medical Pavilion, in the frozen entrance to the dental area. #Yi Suchong - Enrage Trial - Kure-All, corner of the main room. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Useless Experiments - Dandy Dental, the floor near the entrance. #Yi Suchong - Plasmids Are The Paint - Painless Dental, on the desk in the corner. #Yi Suchong - Testing Telekinesis - Dandy Dental, on the floor by Gatherer's Garden. #J.S. Steinman - Symmetry - Surgery foyer, on the wall by debris pile. #J.S. Steinman - Aphrodite Walking - Surgery, the desk in the northern operating room. #J.S. Steinman - Not What She Wanted - Surgery, in the corpse on the table. #J.S. Steinman - Gatherer Vulnerability - Lounge, on the floor by the Gatherer's Garden. Neptune's Bounty #Sullivan - Timmy H. Interrogation - Lower Wharf, in the water of the interrogation room. #Andrew Ryan - Fontaine Must Go - Lower Wharf, crawl under the metal grating by the pipes after fighting the Spider Splicer. #Sullivan - Bathysphere Keys - Lower Wharf, under the south end of the boardwalk. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Finding The Sea Slug - Upper Wharf, table by the stairwell entrance. #Mariska Lutz - Masha Come Home - The way from the Lower Wharf to the Upper Wharf, make a left and it's in the corner near a corpse. #Sullivan - Picked Up Timmy H. - At Upper Wharf on a corpse near the stairway to the Lower Wharf, near the Little Sister Vent. #Andrew Ryan - Watch Fontaine - Upper Wharf, next to the Circus of Values machine. #Sullivan - Have My Badge - Wharfmaster's office, on the desk. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Adam Discovery - Upper Wharf, in a crate below the wharfmaster's office. #Bill McDonagh - Eden Leaking - Upper Wharf, hallway going towards Jet-Postal. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Fontaine's Smugglers - Walkway near Jet-Postal, on the bench next to the ashtray. #Andrew Ryan - Death Penalty in Rapture - Jet-Postal, desk by the vending machine. #Sullivan - Smuggling Ring - Fighting McDonagh's center bar table. #Andrew Ryan - Working Late Again - Fighting McDonagh's, window bar table. #Bill McDonagh - Arresting Fontaine - Fighting McDonagh's, room #6 upstairs. #Mariska Lutz - Saw Masha Today - Fighting McDonagh's, room #7 upstairs. #Bill McDonagh - Meeting Ryan - Fighting McDonagh's, crawl through the water-filled ventilation shaft towards Gene Bank. #Bill McDonagh - Rapture Changing - Fighting McDonagh's, desk in the basement office. #Peach Wilkins - Putting The Screws On - Freezer, bottom floor next to safe. Smuggler's Hideout #Peach Wilkins - Meeting with Fontaine - Storage cave, ground by crates. #Frank Fontaine - Kraut Scientist - Control room, the lower floor in a locked storage cave. #Peach Wilkins - Offered A Deal - Submarine bay, on dock towards Arcadia. Arcadia #Bill McDonagh - Seeing Ghosts - Tea Garden, floor left of the entrance. #Dieter Sonnekalb - Big Night Out - Tea Garden, the floor near ghost bench (Enter either Arcadia Glens door around the waterfall). #Brigid Tenenbaum - Mass Producing ADAM - Tea Garden, across the room from ghost bench (near doors). #Julie Langford - Arcadia Closed - Tea Garden, on a table near Gene Bank. #Julie Langford - The Saturnine - Lower Rolling Hills, a cave behind the waterfall. #Mariska Lutz - Shouldn't Have Come - Lower Rolling Hills, a bench near stairs. #Andrew Ryan - The Market Is Patient - Waterfall Grotto, a bench near U-Invent. #Julie Langford - Early Tests Promising - Waterfall Grotto, near water wheel. #Andrew Ryan - Offer A Better Product - Waterfall Grotto, near water wheel. #Diane McClintock - Heroes and Criminals - Waterfall Grotto, in the locked machinery room. #Julie Langford - What Won't They Steal? - Research laboratories, near the entrance. #Julie Langford - Teaching An Old Hound - Research laboratories, the table in the second room. #Julie Langford - Lazarus Vector Formula - Langford's office, in her wall safe. #Julie Langford - The Lazarus Vector - Langford's office, found on her corpse. #Julie Langford - Arcadia And Oxygen - Tree Farm, near crate at the entrance. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Maternal Instinct - Tree Farm, on the steps towards Farmer's Market. #Andrew Ryan - The Great Chain - Arcadia Metro Station, on the bench to the right of the entrance (can only be found after returning from the Farmer's Market). Farmer's Market #Tasha Denu - Bee Enzyme - Farmer's Market, the ground near pneumo tube. #Andrew Ryan - Pulling Together - Farmer's Market, on meat market counter. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Hatred - Farmer's Market, lower storage room desk. #Andrew Ryan - Desperate Times - Farmer's Market, in freezer crawlspace. #Pierre Gobbi - Water in Wine - Farmer's Market, near winery sign. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Functional Children - Winery, on the back table. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Adam Explained - Silverwing Apiary, on entrance counter. #Andrew Ryan - First Encounter - Lower Farmer's Market, storage room near Big Daddy corpse (listed under "Neptune's Bounty—Smuggler's Hideout" in the in-game list). Fort Frolic #Diane McClintock - Stood Up Again - Upper Atrium, stairs near Fleet Hall's entrance. #Sander Cohen - Musical Insult - Projection Room (take stairs in Fleet Hall theater on the northeast side). #Silas Cobb - Come To The Record Store - Southern Mall, (Cocktail Lounge) on the table outside of the restrooms next to the burning chairs. #Sander Cohen - The Wild Bunny - Sophia Salon, in the little room behind the counter, next to a plastered corpse. #Sullivan - Artist's Feud - Cocktail Lounge, on the bar. #Albert Milonakis - Fancy Cigarettes - Le Marquis D'Epoque, (Cocktail Lounge) downstairs near corpse. #Sander Cohen - The Doubters - Cohen's Collection (Upper Atrium south room), before the stairs on a small table. #Martin Finnegan - The Iceman Cometh - Frozen Tunnel, left of the entrance hall. #Bill McDonagh - Fontaine's Army - Sir Prize (from the lower atrium through Poseidon Plaza) (north of Eve's Garden), in crate between stairs, cocktail bar, and pool table. #Bill McDonagh - Guns Blazing - Robertson's Tobaccoria (south of Sir Prize, past Sinclair Spirits, left before Eve's Garden), on a table near the entrance. #Hector Rodriguez - It's All Grift - Eve's Garden, on the bar after entering the back room. #Jasmine Jolene - Pregnancy - Behind Eve's Garden (in Poseidon's Plaza downstairs southeast corner corridor) stage, under the bed. #Anna Culpepper - Ryan's Stableboy - Rapture Records, behind entrance counter. #Sullivan - Bump Culpepper? - Pharaoh's Fortune (near Rapture Records), on pool table upstairs. #Sander Cohen - Requiem For Andrew Ryan - Projection Booth (take stairs in Fleet Hall theater on the northeast side), on office table (after completing Quadtych). Hephaestus #Bill McDonagh - Ryan Takes F Futuristics - It is located in a storage chest that is beside the second Circus of Values (northwest corner). You will need to crouch under the broken pipe to get at the storage chest. #Kyburz - Scoping The Gate - In the room containing a Circus of Values and Vita-Chamber. #Bill McDonagh - Stopping Ryan - In the room with the entrance to Ryan's office, in the corpse on the first right column. #Anya Andersdotter - Going To Heat Loss - In the room with the entrance to Ryan's office, in the corpse on the third right column. #Andrew Ryan - A Man Or A Parasite - In the room with the entrance to Ryan's office, on a desk in the room on the right. #Bill McDonagh - Fontaine's Legacy - Hephaestus Core, up to the stairs above "Workshops" and Bot Shutdown Panel. #Anya Andersdotter - Assassin - Hephaestus Core, near the Gatherer's Garden. #Pablo Navarro - Kyburz Door Code - Upper Heat Loss Monitoring, on the floor in the corner. #Bill McDonagh - Genetic Arms Race - Lower Heat Loss Monitoring, in the flooded area on the desk. #Pablo Navarro - Getting A Break - Lower Heat Loss Monitoring, on the desk near the Gene Tonic. #Andrew Ryan - Impossible Anywhere Else - Hephaestus Core, on the desk in the bottom walkway. #Pablo Navarro - Running Short On R-34s - On a desk outside the entrance to the Workshops. #Kyburz - Device Almost Finished - Lower Workshops, on the desk opposite the base of the stairs. #Andrew Ryan - Great Chain Moves Slowly - Kyburz' office, on the desk in the back of the room. #Kyburz - The Dream - Lower Workshops, on a corpse in the room after the crawlspace. #Kyburz - Assembling The Bomb - In the crawlspace room on the desk. #Pablo Navarro - Market Maintenance Code - Take the crawlspace on the left to the entrance of Kyburz's office, which leads under the stairs. Rapture Central Control This area is not accessible after being completed. The Audio Diaries must be obtained as soon as they are available to attain the Historian achievement/trophy. #Yi Suchong - The Vita Chamber - Control room, the desk next to Vita-Chamber. #Yi Suchong - Mind Control Test - Control room (after crawlspace) on the table. #Yi Suchong - Baby Status - Control room (after crawlspace) on the table. Olympus Heights #Yi Suchong - Mozart of Genetics - Olympus Heights, Bistro Square snack bar near bulkhead to Apollo Square. #Yi Suchong - Fontaine's Human Jukebox - Suchong's apartment, first floor in the south room. #Yi Suchong - Mind Control Antidote - Suchong's apartment, first floor in southernmost room. #Sullivan - Artist Woman - Culpepper's apartment first floor to the right of the entrance. #Paparazzi - Fontaine's Breakup - Mercury Suites, on the third floor near the U-Invent and photographer's camera. #Frank Fontaine - Sad Saps - Mercury Suites, Fontaine's Apartment on a small table between two couches. Apollo Square #Diane McClintock - What's Happening Here? - Apollo Square, on the ground by Olympus Heights bulkhead. #Diane McClintock - Atlas Lives - Apollo Square, near Gatherer's Garden. #Yi Suchong - Protection Bond - Artemis Second Floor, Suchong's clinic near the dose of Lot 192. #Diane McClintock - Meeting Atlas - Hestia Chambers First Floor, Fontaine's Home for the Poor (in front of the first set of stairs), right of entrance inside a steamer trunk. #Frank Fontaine - The Longest Con - Hestia Chambers Fourth Floor, Atlas' headquarters on the desk next to the tonic. #Diane McClintock - Today's Raid - Hestia Chambers Fourth Floor, Atlas' headquarters on a corpse near the safe. Point Prometheus #Brigid Tenenbaum - Why Just Girls? - Little Wonders Educational Facility, second floor on a desk. #Andrew Ryan - Marketing Gold - Optimized Eugenics, Test Subject Storage, on the machine in the right part of the room near water. #Yi Suchong - Extra Munitions - Optimized Eugenics, Plasmid Prototyping, on the ground near RPG Turret. #Yi Suchong - Protecting Little Ones - Failsafe Armored Escorts, Suit Assembly, on filing cabinet in the upper room. #Andrew Ryan - Mistakes - Failsafe Armored Escorts, Suit Assembly, next to Gene Bank in the upper room. #Yi Suchong - Protector Smell - Failsafe Armored Escorts, Suit Assembly, near a computer in the upper room. #Yi Suchong - Missing Boots - Failsafe Armored Escorts, Candidate Conversion, on the desk in the back of the room. #Yi Suchong - Cheap Son of a Bitch - Failsafe Armored Escorts, next to Circus of Values. #Yi Suchong - Changing Employers - The Main Hall on the second floor, melt the ice near the entrance to Optimized Eugenics, it will be in the first trash can on the right side. Removed Audio Diaries #Andrew Ryan - Congregations #Peach Wilkins - Prison Code #Peach Wilkins - Smuggling is a Crime #Yi Suchong - Little Sisters and Corpses #Brigid Tenenbaum - Gatherer's Flu Gallery AD gNr058-lNr17 Andrew Ryan - The Great Chain f0449.png|''An example of an Audio Diary location in'' BioShock. BioShock Audio Diary Close-Up.png|''A close up of an Audio Dairy in-game.'' Audiolograpture bsi.png|''An Audio Log model from Rapture.'' Behind the Scenes *Some of BioShock's Audio Diaries can be heard playing during the loading screen if the player dies during Burial at Sea - Episode 2, which includes: **Changing Employers **Fontaine Must Go **Plasmids are the Paint **Watch Fontaine References *Some of the numbering and information for these came from the wiki-style list of Audio Diaries on MyCheats.com, and a thread on Audio Diaries from Xbox360Achievements.org. Locations and transcripts copied with permission from ShadowsDieAway's Audio Diary guide. de:Audio-Tagebücher aus BioShock es:Diarios de BioShock fr:Enregistrements audio de BioShock ru:Аудиодневники в BioShock tr:BioShock Ses Günlükleri Category:BioShock Audio Diaries